Sobre cimientos de arena
by EasternHare
Summary: Cuando a Rocinante le dan la misión de instruir a un grupo de tres reclutas todo parece sencillo y tedioso, pero al descubrir que solo es algo encubierto de una investigación mayor se siente bastante más interesado. Si solo Garp le entregara el dichoso informe que le dice qué es lo que tiene que buscar todo sería mucho más sencillo.
1. I

NA: Este es un proyecto sobre el desarrollo de una idea que ronda mi cabeza desde hace una eternidad. Quería inspirar un OC en una famosa pirata francesa que hizo algunas cosas bastante guays en el caribe... y en algún punto pensé ¿Qué clase de cosas hizo Rocinante para tener solo 26 y ya tener un título de Comandante? Idk, la gente no escribe mucho sobre Rocinante si no son historias que encuentro creepy AF sobre él y Law, o DoffyCoras... IDK voy a escribir alto sobre él que me gustaría leer.

OP no me pretence, ya lo sabéis.

* * *

 **I**

Cuando dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso yo creo que se trata de una visión egoísta de los sentimientos, y no es difícil de ver por qué. La idea de que mis padres, dedicados y cariñosos era perfecta hasta que dejamos Mariejoa a los ojos de mi hermano, por ejemplo. ¿Les amaba? A mi madre sí, pero es obvio que a mi padre no tanto. Uno no deja de sentir afecto por las personas, incluso aunque se sienta traicionado, solo te acostumbras a la decepción.

Sea como fuera, la situación que viene extendiendóse en este texto no tiene tanto que ver con Doflamingo como conmigo y mi incapacidad para ser alguien frío.

Después de varios años desde la muerte de mi padre yo había conseguido un rango más o menos decente en la marina, y tenía en mente preguntas constantes sobre el bien, el mal y la justicia real en el mundo. Cuando éramos pequeños y huíamos de aquel montón de gente que pensaba sólo en su venganza personal, mi padre me dijo algo que me ayudaría a formarme como persona y probablemente nos llevaría a ambos a la tumba.

— Roci, Doffy, tened en cuenta que si buscamos venganza en esta gente herida que nos persigue no seremos mejores que ellos, dejaremos de ser víctimas para ser asesinos y monstruos — dijo. Había sido un discurso largo, algo que trataba de concienciar a mi hermano, pero que me marcó a mí hasta un punto inimaginable.

Me marcó porque yo evitaba ver las ejecuciones, los juicios y repelía cualquier intento o misiva que requiriera visitar Impel Down. Era consciente de la necesidad de todo aquello, pero me preguntaba seriamente si aquellos actos no convertían a la justicia en monstruos tan repelentes como los que intentaban retener. Con el tiempo esa filosofía se fue puliendo y entendí que las cosas no son blancas o negras, a veces uno tiene que ser verdugo para proteger a las víctimas o está actuando como agresor. Pero a mis dieciséis años yo solo pensaba en que debía parar a Doffy, y en que Sengoku nunca me daba el visto bueno para aquella misión que tanto esperaba.

Y una mañana, Sengoku me hizo ir a su despacho para hablarme de una nueva misión y un nuevo rango que yo creía que me llevaría al lugar al que esperaba llegar. Lejos de ser así, me vi plantado en el despacho de aquel hombre, casi mi padre adoptivo, rodeado de tres reclutas en entrenamiento que iban a ser mis subordinados.

— Hina, Smoker y Min-su estarán a tus órdenes cuando no estén entrenando — dijo señalándolos. Una niña de 11 años, el hijo de un marine que temía fuera brutalmente egocéntrico y una chica que solo bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos durante los quince minutos que duró la reunión. Con el tiempo supe que Hina era una una recluta especialmente eficiente, que Smoker estaba allí por mérito propio y que Min-su tenía ligeras razones para estar en contra de todo aquello. Los nervios que sentía en el momento y la decepción al no ser lo que yo quería nublaban mi juicio por completo.

— Con el debido respeto ¿Qué hay de la misión de la que le hablé? — pregunté ansioso. Yo no quería cuidar de reclutas aunque fueran los mejores del cuartel y llegáramos lejos, yo tenía una misión que me había dado el destino y esa era vigilar a mi hermano, por mucho que Sengoku creyera que no estaba preparado para ello.

— Dele la misión que quiere, es obvio que no necesitamos que un crío, porque ni tan siquiera es un adulto, sea quien nos mande — añadió Min-su antes de que Sengoku pudiera decir nada. Y creo que fue el único momento en el que la vi descruzar sus brazos a lo largo del día. Me irritó que hablara de aquel modo, porque ella ni tan siquiera debía pasar lo quince.—. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo, Smoloquesea y Hina.

Sengoku nos mandó callar a los dos. Hizo salir a Hina y Smoker de la sala, y propuso un castigo para aquella chica de pelo verde pino y para mí. Cosas que no había tenido que sufrir desde que yo mismo era un nuevo recluta, y solo había sido una vez porque un instructor creía que no estaba atendiendo. Solo teníamos que ayudar a fregar las duchas por las mañanas durante dos semanas, pero aquello se llevó cualquier buen punto de vista que tuviera sobre aquella chica insolente que debía ser mi subordinada.

El almirante de flota mandó salir a la chica e hizo llamar a Monkey D. Garp, que ya parecía extraño que estando en el cuartel general no estuviera por allí haciendo uso de su amistad con Sengoku para inmiscuirse en todo. Me gustaba Garp hasta cierto punto, se reía mucho y sabía trasmitir seguridad, pero prefería trabajar solo que a sus ordenes. Solía dormirse cuando Bogard le hablaba y no le importaba qué o cómo hicieras las cosas mientras cumplieras con tu misión, lo cual ahora no me parece mal, pero en el pasado me parecía reprochable.

— Garp, el informe sobre Min-su, es momento de entregárselo a Rocinante — dijo Sengoku y Garp estaba más por la labor de abrir una bolsa de galletas de arroz que Sengoku tenía por allí.

— La verdad es que aún no he redactado el informe — dijo Garp con una risa circunstancial, seguidamente se enfiló la bolsa de galletas mientras Sengoku no dudaba en darle un sermón a gritos —. Le mandé hacerlo a alguien, pero aún no me lo ha traído.

Nunca sabré si yo podía presenciar ese tipo de escenas por la confianza que me tenían o simplemente cualquiera lo podía ver. Mayoritariamente porque yo era alguien introvertido y a duras penas me llevaba con mis compañeros si no era en materia de trabajo, pero aquellos momentos eran un poco incómodos.

— Tienes que vigilar a Min-su — dijo Garp una vez Sengoku hubo terminado.

— Tenemos indicios de que no es de fiar y nos gustaría saberlo a ciencia cierta — añadió Sengoku. Casi como si tuvieran que terminar cada uno las frases del otro, como si fueran un viejo matrimonio que sigue siendo funcional a pesar de lo agrio que se ha vuelto —. Por ese motivo tienes esta misión. Es una preparación a la que tú esperas.

Mi lógica y mi sentido común veían que se trataba de infiltrarme en un grupo y obtener información, tal cual debía hacer con mi hermano, pero no veía por qué querían que lo hiciera y encima sin un informe que me avisara del por qué.

— ¡Garp tendrá el informe de inmediato!

— Sí, sí, por supuesto, como si no tuviera otras tareas importantes que escribir informes sobre niñas que se unen a la marina — Contestó Garp para volver a la pelea y dejarme completamente fuera de la situación.

Me despidieron de la reunión y seguí pensando en ello como en una preparación para mi futura misión. Si podía hacer aquello le pararía los pies a mi hermano, que era lo único que había querido hacer desde que lo vi sujetando aquella pistola frente a nuestro padre.


	2. II

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas! No esperaba recibir una mínima parte de la respuesta obtenida con el primer capítulo, para ser sincera.

* * *

 **II**

Fui un blando, un mal líder de equipo y un terrible espía, solo que en orden inverso. Primero mal espía, después fatal líder y finalmente demasiado blando, pero cuantificados en el primer orden descrito.

Durante el primer día de castigo, No pude ni tan siquiera hablar con Min-su. Sus unicas palabras textuales eran "Es tú culpa que nos hayan castigado para empezar", monosílabos y mugidos que yo debía tomar como toda respuesta a cualquier intento de acercamiento.

Lo que al poco tiempo supe es que a mi subordinada en su primer día la castigaron tres veces más.

Uno de esos castigos incluyó a todo el escuadrón con el que se entrenaba, y eso llevó a que me diera cuenta de mi mala habilidad para descubrir detalles sobre mi objetivo. Todo el mundo la tenía fichada, y todo el mundo venía a comentármelo.

Primero vino la instructora Holiest, que la había castigado a pelar patatas con los cocineros por negarse a formar, después unos compañeros que habían sido castigados con ella, y finalmente uno de los cocineros jefe porque había decidido comerse los postres para los altos mandos. Y cuando yo pensaba que nadie más iba a venir a hablarme de ella, Hina y Smoker aparecieron en la puerta de mi habitación a última hora del día.

Lo educado, probablemente, hubiera sido dejarles pasar, escuchar lo que tenían que decir y después despedirme de ellos atendiendo a sus problemas. Mi problema era que mi habitación era un pozo de detalles sobre mí que no quería que nadie descubriera. No tenía nada allí, ni mis hobbies, ni tan siquiera la foto de alguna chica, lo que sí encontrarían era mi obsesión con encontrar y detener a mi hermano.

En la pared de mi habitación había un sinfín de recortes con información sobre los quehaceres de Doflamingo, notas sobre lo que creía que debía estar haciendo y, una vieja fotografía de mi familia de poco después de dejar Mariejoa. No tenía demasiada información sobre mi hermano, solo que se había hecho pirata y que tenía bastante gente preocupada por su cabeza. Entre todos ellos yo, a montones de kilómetros del North Blue y esperando a que me dieran la misión que tanto llevaba esperando. No podía dejar que nadie viera aquello, así que Smoker y Hina no podían pasar a mi habitación.

Me cerré en banda en el espacio que ocupaba el marco de la puerta y traté de impedir toda visión. Smoker tenía un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja y me miraba aburrido, mientras que Hina estaba cruzada de brazos, muy seria.

— Tenemos motivos para creer que o bien no debería formar parte de nuestro grupo o bien es alguien de quien no debemos fiarnos — dijo Hina sin andarse con rodeos —. Podemos empezar porque creemos que miente sobre su procedencia.

Yo los miraba entre confuso y herido en el ego por no haber sido tan rápido, pero no me podía culpar, yo tenía papeleo pendiente que entregar y misiones en la ciudad. Ellos solo asistían a instrucciones básicas. Eran el primer día, aún no teníamos ninguna misión de equipo. La cosa era que Min-su decía provenir del North Blue, pero nadie que realmente viniera de allí la conocía o sabía algo sobre ella.

— Tiene tatuajes de pirata — añadió Smoker —. Según su compañera de habitación.

Bufé irritado, ¿Por qué mis subordinados hacían mi trabajo mejor que yo? La rabia de haber sido castigados sin haber hecho nada les motivaba demasiado a investigar.

— Chicos, la marina tiene servicios secretos en todos los mares, tal vez se unió en esa rama y ha decidido salir de ella — dije inventándome por completo aquella idea que salía de mi mente para disuadirles. Era rastrero, pero no podía permitir que continuaran con aquello, se suponía que la investigación era algo secreto y no generalizada a toda la marina—. Y la compañera de habitación probablemente hable en base al castigo generalizado.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y Hina negaba con la cabeza.

— Hina cree que hay gato encerrado — dijo la chica hablando de sí misma en tercera persona —. Rocinante se arrepentirá de no escucharnos.

Suspiré y me masajeé la sien antes de contestar. Se suponía que yo era el líder y solo era el responsable de todo lo que hacía.

— Veré qué puedo revisar, pero dejad de husmear y expandir rumores de vuestros propios compañeros — dije. Creo que a Smoker le caló hondo porque pareció incómodo con la idea de que él estuviera haciendo algo así. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y caminé hasta el archivo en busca de el expediente de Min-su como recluta. Si había más castigos, si su procedencia era realmente dudosa allí estaría todo. Porque efectivamente era demasiado pronto para que Garp hubiera redactado el informe que me debía como subordinado de Sengoku.

El archivo estaba en aquel momento en el sótano, dónde montones y montones de estanterías polvorientas guardaban los informes de misiones y detalles a los que no podías acceder sin un "permiso especial", es decir que nadie realmente tenía acceso a lo que allí se especificaba. Al lado de aquel archivo de informes estaba el archivo de reclutas, donde estaba todo de todos los que formábamos parte de la base. Entre uno y otro había una puerta de separación, y el señor Fushinsestso te miraba mal si tus ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta que no era.

Fushinsetsto estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, y me adelanté a caminar hacia el pasillo sin emitir ningún sonido. Me resultaba complicado ser alguien silencioso siendo yo tan patoso como era, y en aquel momento lo oí.

— ¡Donquixote Rocinante! ¿Qué se supone que hace, mentecato, cerca de mi archivo? — gritaba el hombre. Que no era siquiera su archivo, siquiera, solo lo vigilaba y llevaba el de expedientes. Las llaves que permitían la entrada en aquella puerta eran dos, una la tenía Sengoku y la otra un alto cargo del gobierno cuyo nombre desconozco. Se necesitaban ambas llaves para entrar. Obviamente allí solo había informes de hacía demasiado tiempo como para tener siquiera curiosidad —. Ven aquí imbécil y dime que andas buscando.

— Buscaba los expedientes de mis subordinados — dije simplemente y miré hacia la ventana de aquella puerta que no iba a cruzar nunca en mi vida. La puerta doble y de metal tenía unos pequeños ojos de pez desde los que se podía ver pasillos enromes. Fue torpe mirar, pero me parecía haber visto algo, como si alguien estuviera dentro de aquellas paredes —. Obviamente no en el archivo de informes.

El hombre ni se acercó, dejó que abriera la puerta para mirar entre los expedientes. Este archivo era mucho más pequeño, en él había un fichero con datos y después las estanterías. Debías encontrar el nombre del recluta en el fichero y en este se te indicaba el pasillo y el estante concreto, y yo esperaba que el expediente de Min-su no estuviera retirado puesto que había llegado recientemente a la base.

Busqué su nombre tres veces, no lo encontré. No estaba seguro si se trataba de la duda que me generaba creer haber visto a alguien dentro del otro archivo, pero era incapaz de encontrarla. Respiré hondo y busqué a Hina y a Smoker. No me costó en absoluto. Seguidamente revisé sus expedientes sin problema. Volví a buscar a Min-su. No había rastro de ella o un expediente con su nombre.

Salí del archivo pensando en dirigirme directamente a ver a Sengoku para preguntarle directamente, pero allí estaba ella, a los pies de la escalera. Bajita, menuda, con aquel pelo verde oscuro,y su cara redonda y aplanada, que me miraba con los ojos rasgados mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

— No está ahí — dijo. Negaba con la cabeza y sonreía con suficiencia —. Aunque en mi investigación sobre ti sí he leído cosas interesantes, su divinidad.

— Eso no está en mi expediente — dije notando cierta angustia. No quería que nadie más supiera de mi procedencia. No me avergonzaba ser quien era, pero no quería aquel tipo de tratos —. Y preferiría que no me llamaras así, no soy más que un humano normal.

— Dejaría de hacerlo, pero no quiero que busques mi expediente —. Me chantajeaba directamente, sin dar rodeos. Sabía que la solución era que no me importara que usara aquel tipo de términos, fingir que todo estaba bien aunque todos oyeran que se dirgía a mí con aquel respeto fingido para que todos supieran quien habría podido ser si mis padres no hubieran decidido salir de Mariejoa, pero no podía. Tenía miedo. No era un miedo coherente y racional, como cuando sabes que si metes la mano en un lago de cocodrilos lo más probable es que la pierdas. Era un miedo de los que te devuelven la mirada con imágenes del pasado.

Los fantasmas del pasado eran los que hacían que yo temiera las posibles acciones de Min-su. Ella me miraba complacida, y yo me preguntaba ¿si realmente no era alguien de fiar para la marina por qué lo estaba haciendo tan obvio?

— Dejaré de buscar tu expediente si contestas a mis preguntas — dije tentando mi suerte y temblando internamente por el miedo a las represalias de que extendiera su conocimiento —. ¿Qué dices?

— Bien, pero no ahora —. Añadió y subió las escaleras impasible, como si la conversación hubiera sido del tiempo o de lo poco amable que solía ser el señor Fushinsetsu.

No sabía cómo había conseguido toda aquella información sobre mí, Min-su, pero parecía que mi tercera subordinada también era mejor que yo recopilando información y aquello me irritaba ligeramente. Tal vez no podía llevar a cabo las misiones que tenía pendientes porque era débil.


	3. III

NA:confieso que cuando pienso en Cora-san en mi cabeza empieza a sonar el watta man de IOI... y es como Kitt plis, para.

Igual a lo que iba, creo que el trabajo que hago con los marines es un poco en plan policia... pero es que no hay policia en OP ?¿?¿ no lo sé. Me resulta confuso porque siempre hay marines patrullando por todas partes pero no hay gente que aprese a ladrones que no sean piratas ¿no? así que asumo que la marina se encarga de todo. Cuando ideaba este capítulo lo pensaba con más detalle y es que resulta confuso todo, junto con los agentes del gobierno que parece que no hacen más que destruir las vidas de niños inocentes y descuidar temas como proteger a la gente de verdad de grandes tramas horribles como en Alabasta. Estoy muy confusa, y de ahí el caos que tengo encima.

* * *

III

Me adelanté hasta el despacho de Sengoku, que no me hizo esperar y le comenté lo que ocurría con el expediente de Min-su. Sentado en su silla, sacó del cajón un den-den-mushi y marcó un código de transmisión concreto, el de Monkey D. Garp.

— ¿Por qué no está el expediente de Min-su en el archivo? — le inquirió casi al borde de los gritos Sengoku a la persona que contestó a la trasmisión. Obviamente debía ser Garp.

— Porque no lo pediste — contestó tan tranquilo Garp —. No ibas a pretender que Rocinante investigue sobre una base de mentiras que nos inventamos Bogart, la chica y yo ¿no? En realidad ya sabes que sí es de fiar, nos ha dado todos los escondites que tenían en la tripulación de Dieu le veut. Y la mitad de la están ya camino de Impel Down.

Miré a Sengoku confuso. Me retenía de tomar el Den-den-mushi y gritarle que me contara por qué todo eran mentiras en el inexistente expediente. Fuera como fuera, Sengoku ya le estaba gritando. Seguía siendo incómodo mientras charlaban a distancia. Yo me mantenía tieso, y a la espera de que me Sengoku o Garp se dirigieran a mí. Era agotador tanto misterio.

Finalmente Sengoku colgó y me lo contó todo. Min-su, originariamente Marie Dieu le veut, era hija de Marianne Dieu le veut y Laurens de Gaarf. Ellos eran dos piratas que habían sido capturados recientemente, y ella solo era una cría que había accedido a dar todos los detalles posibles sobre tesoros, resto de compañeros y demás información a cambio de protección. La protección que la marina le ofrecía incluía que trabajara para ellos, obviamente, si no no había trato. Así que yo debía vigilarla para asegurarme de que no huía para volver a la piratería, en vez de investigarla realmente, tal y como tenía entendido.

Si hubiera tenido el informe de Garp a tiempo todo hubiera tenido sentido desde el primer momento, pero las cosas se habían complicado. No quería hablarle a Sengoku del chantaje, y no quería por varios motivos. El principal era que no quería que me cuidara y me guiara cual niño, el segundo que no quería parecer un memo que se deja chantajear por una chica, y el final que no quería que hubiera represalia contra la chica. Sí, la detestaba, y me irritaba, pero conocía cómo funcionaba aquel sistema de protección de testigos tan frágil. Al más mínimo error aquella chica podía ser enviada a Impel Down con todos aquellos a los que había traicionado. No quería que mi incompetencia fuera su más mínimo error. Como digo, fui un blando.

— Ahora que tienes la información empezarán las misiones de equipo, intenta que ella te cuente la información a grandes rasgos — me anunció Sengoku antes de que marchara —. Si todo va bien tendrás un título de comandante después de un tiempo y empezaremos a planear la misión en la que llevamos tanto tiempo pensando.

Asentí y me sentía ligeramente aliviado. Después de todo, las cosas no iban tan mal como pensaba.

A pesar de que debía acercarme a Min-su para saber más de ella, lo que hice fue evitarla. No pretendía ser negligente frente a mis obligaciones, pero como líder de mi equipo debía tratar de comprenderla. Min-su no me quería hurgando en su pasado, igual que yo no quería que ella extendiera el mío. No era que quisiera ocultar quien era, pero tampoco quería airearlo.

Así, la primera misión de equipo llegó y no fue precisamente algo fácil. Solo debíamos patrullar los manglares 32 y 34, para después hacer un informe de posibles irregularidades. El problema era coordinar al equipo. Hina y Smoker eran perfectos trabajando juntos, pero temía que Min-su fuera un problema trabajara con quien trabajara.

— Hina y yo el manglar 32 y Smoker y Min-su el manglar 34 ¿De acuerdo? — dije mientras salíamos de la base. Smoker se guardó su molestia, y Hina pareció complacida de que la eligiera como compañera. Supongo que porque lo tenía por un reconocimiento, no por la huida totalmente adrede que yo hacía respecto a Min-su.

— Yo quiero formar grupo con su, contigo, Rocinante — dijo Min-su haciéndome preguntar si lo había hecho a propósito o no. En realidad, no, estaba seguro de que estaba tratando de coaccionarme con aquel "con su.." como si fuera a llamarme divinidad de nuevo —. Es sabido por todos que Smoker no me tolera, y Hina piensa que mi insubordinación solo se acrecentará si vamos juntas.

— Que bien que ahora puedes leer mentes — dije con claro sarcasmo y casi bufando —. Está bien, Hina y Smoker son un buen equipo.

Dicho lo dicho, Smoker parecía menos abrumado, aunque sabía de lo tedioso de la misión su relación son Hina era suficientemente buena. Debíamos encontrarnos en el manglar 33 una vez hubieramos terminado de pasear, porque aquello era lo que básicamente hacíamos en aquel tipo de misiones. Íbamos vestidos como si fuerámos meros turístas, pero se suponía que debíamos vigilar a los posibles piratas que había en la zona.

Se suponía que no llevar la ropa de marine nos hacía menos visibles a los posibles enemigos, pero para mí era un tanto confuso. Como jugar sucio, claro que ningún pirata reconocido se nos acercaría de lo contrario. Eran unas misiones absurdas para mantener ocupados a los reclutas, y supongo que a mí también, puesto que mi nuevo trabajo era hacer que aquellos tres escalaran posiciones para mandarlos de nuevo al lugar que les correspondía en la marina. Aunque el tema de Min-su era complejo porque a parte de que debía vigilarla ¿Tenía algún tipo de futuro como marine? Tal vez siempre la miraran por encima del hombro dado su pasado, aunque ella no hubiera tenido muchas más oportunidades.

Me paré frente a un puesto de algodón de azúcar, le dije que esperara vigilante en algún punto y me compré un poco de aquel dulce. Aquel tipo de cosas hacían el incógnito bastante menos evidente cara al resto del mundo.

— ¿Me das? — pidió cuando volví a su lado. Le entregué todo el algodón que había comprado indiferente. Si lo llevaba ella podíamos parecer una pareja un tanto extraña en medio de una cita romántica.

— ¿Por qué no has querido formar equipo con Smoker? No sois tan diferentes — dije sin dejar de fijarme en la gente a nuestro alrededor.

— No le gusto, preferiría trabajar con Hina, pero a ella le agrada bastante Smoker — explicó con detalle —. Es obvio que su relación es estrecha, y tú pareces una persona de fiar. Aunque muy blando para ser el líder de un equipo.

— No soy un blando — me quejé. Unos niños se peleaban con su madre por subir a la noria y ella tajante les negaba la petición a nuestra derecha, mientras que a la izquierda un par de tipos observaban a la familia casi como nosotros, me parecía sospechoso, así que sujeté el brazo de Min-su para que se fijara en ello —. Temía que me trataras de divinidad delante de ellos. No es agradable que la gente extienda rumores sobre tu procedencia.

— ¿Pervertidos? — Preguntó por lo bajo para después seguir con la conversación —. Sé que ya sabes sobre mí, pero no me has preguntado ni has encontrado documentos al respecto.

Nos paramos completamente y me coloqué frente a ella mientras le robaba un poco de algodón de azúcar. Seguidamente noté como ella negaba con la cabeza, me agarró del brazo y continuó caminando a mi lado.

— Sengoku y Garp me pusieron al día, a grandes rasgos — dije mientras seguíamos fingiendo que todo era normal, ella tiró el palo del algodón de azúcar en una papelera y seguimos andando—. ¿No se te da demasiado bien esto para no tener formación de marine?

Min-su se rió un modo que parecía natural, como si yo hubiera hecho algún tipo de broma. Parecía haber cambiado completamente de personalidad desde la última vez, como si el hecho de tener aquella información y tener ligero poder sobre mí le diera la facilidad de poder relajarse frente a mí. Tal vez no era consciente de que yo tenía en mis manos las herramientas para mandarla directa a un pozo oscuro, aunque puede que fuera evidente que yo no era aquel tipo de persona.

— El otro lado, el de pirata, ladrón y contrabandista no es tan diferente — dijo haciéndome prestar atención por un momento a un grupo de varios adolescentes que iban solos observando a la mayoría de la gente. Uno de ellos llevaba una sudadera que le cubría la cabeza, mientras que otro llevaba unos cascos alrededor del cuello, el resto eran todos iguales. Yo los veía a todos igual. Charlaban, y no me fijé en porqué ella había decidido prestar atención a aquel grupo.

Nos paramos mientras ella fingía arreglarme el pelo y Min-su dejó descuidadamente que su bolsa quedara detrás de ella mientras se estiraba. El chico de la sudadera pasó por nuestro lado, justo a tiempo para que viera como intentaba meter la mano en el bolso. Ella se giró y le dio una patada al chico a la ve que saltaba y le tiró al suelo. En menos de lo que pude pestañear el grupo de chicos, que no tendrían más años que nosotros, se dispersó y el chico de la sudadera empezó a quejarse.

— ¡Eres una loca!¿Qué se supone que haces? — gritaba mientras todo el mundo nos miraba. Así sí era difícil pasar desapercibidos, pero se suponía que debíamos evitar robos.

— ¡Me ibas a robar la cartera, lo que hago es defenderme! — gritó todavía más ella con un tono ofendido y que poco se parecía a la voz que solía usar ella cando estaba molesta —. Rocinante ¡Haz algo!¡Llama a la marina!

Un par de marines en uniforme se nos acercaron conscientes de que estábamos en aquel tipo de misión de incógnito y se llevaron al chico. Seguidamente continuamos hasta el manglar 33 con aquella dinámica.

— Para atrapar a un mentiroso hace falta otro — dijo mientras andábamos —. Mi hermano y yo éramos como esos dos chicos cuando solo teníamos cinco y seis años. Mis padres se encargaron de que supiéramos qué había que hacer para conseguir que no nos pillaran.

Me sorprendía la facilidad de Min-su para fingir ser una persona que no era, y su sinceridad conmigo desde el primer momento. Pensaba en todo el tiempo en el que creía que estaba haciéndolo mal si es que realmente no era de fiar, y la verdad era que de no ser de fiar lo hubiera ocultado mucho mejor. El motivo de su insubordinación, la honestidad que rozaba el insulto y su incapacidad para hacer otra cosa que lo que le pasaba por la cabeza eran lo que demostraba que estaba siendo realmente ella misma. En aquel momento creí que, en el fondo, Min-su era alguien con quien podía trabajar en equipo mucho mejor que con ninguna otra persona de toda la marina.


End file.
